Hello Hello
by ILoveTheBlackDaggerBrotherhood
Summary: It's a sweet story to the song Hello Hello by SR71. Hiwatari moves and 3 years later, Daisuke gets a letter from him. They get married after 5 years. They stay in heaven together forever after they both die. Sorry, I suck at summaries.


**I sadly do not own DNAngel or any of its characters.**

Hiwatari Satoshi sat at his desk at school getting ready to go home. Saehara Takeshi walked up behind him.

Saehara: Where ya headin' Hiwatari?

Hiwatari: I was going to see if Niwa-kun is okay.

Saehara walked over to Harada Riku and Risa.

Saehara: He's going to see Daisuke-kun.

Risa: I guess we won't go see him then.

Riku: Let's just go home then.

Saehara: What about my payment?

Risa walked over to Saehara and kissed him. Saehara blushed and walked out of the school. Shortly after, Hiwatari left and went to Daisuke's house. He knocked on the door. Emiko answered.

Emiko: Hello Hiwatari-kun! Are you here to see Daisuke-chan?

Hiwatari: Yes, if he can have visitors, that is Mrs. Niwa.

Emiko: He can have visitors. And don't call me Mrs. Niwa. It makes me sound old! Call me Miss Emiko.

Hiwatari: Okay Miss Emiko.

Emiko: I love this boy! He makes me feel so young!

Koske: Who's at the door, Emiko?

Emiko: It's Hiwatari. Come on in. Daisuke-chan is in bed. Go right on up.

Hiwatari walked up and knocked on the door.

Daisuke: Who is it?

Hiwatari: The tooth fairy.

Daisuke: Come on in Hiwatari-kun.

Hiwatari went into the room. Daisuke gestured to a chair next to his bed and Hiwatari sat down.

Daisuke: What are you doing here?

Hiwatari: Visiting my sick best friend.

Daisuke: Thanks, Hiwatari-kun.

Daisuke gave Hiwatari his cute smile. Hiwatari blushed.

Daisuke: I love you, Hiwatari-kun.

Hiwatari: I love you too, Niwa-kun.

They blushed.

Hiwatari: Niwa-kun, I have a problem. I'm moving and can't write to you for a while. I'm sorry Niwa-kun.

Daisuke: I have to rest. Good-bye, Hiwatari.

Hiwatari: We will meet again, Niwa-kun. I love you.

Hiwatari kissed Daisuke on the cheek. Then he left. Daisuke started to cry.

Three years later, Niwa Daisuke, Saehara Takeshi, Harada Riku and Harada Risa were attending college at Tokyo University. One day, the mail came with a letter to Daisuke, postmarked Nagasaki.

Saehara: Daisuke-kun, you have mail from Nagasaki.

Daisuke: I wonder who it's from.

Daisuke opened it. It was from Hiwatari.

**Hello Hello**

**I bring you letters from the man you used to know**

**Give in let go**

**To the words that made you feel you weren't alone**

It said:

My Dear Daisuke,

I missed you. I told you we'd meet again. I'm sorry I took so long for me to find you. I am coming to Tokyo U as a student. I took a year online, so I'm going to be a second year. I'll be rooming with you and Saehara-kun. I love you very much, Niwa-kun. I.M. me. My name is LookingForMyLove. You wouldn't recognize me anymore! I look really different!

XOXO,

Hiwatari Satoshi

Daisuke smiled that adorable smile.

Saehara: What's with the smile?

Daisuke: Hiwatari's coming to Tokyo U.

Saehara: That's great.

Daisuke I.M.ed Hiwatari.

This part is the I.M. as viewed on Hiwatari's computer.

You have received a message from WaitingForLove.

WaitingForLove: Hey Hiwatari-kun. I can only talk for a few minutes. Saehara has to do something on the computer.

LookingForMyLove: Okay. Hello Niwa-kun.

WaitingForLove: Bye Hiwatari-kun. I love you.

LookingForMyLove: I love you, too.

WaitingForLove has signed off.

**Now it's funny how we find out**

**Time can solve the mystery but love is only temporary**

The next day, Hiwatari came to Tokyo U. Daisuke was there to greet him with a smile. But inside, he was worried that Hiwatari had changed.

**Hello Hello**

**The smile on your face is just**

**For show**

**Inside you screaming let me go**

Daisuke ws very lonely without Hiwatari. What if Hiwatari didn't still love him? If Hiwatari didn't love him anymore, he would have no reason to live. Daisuke only tried hard in school after that just to impress Hiwatari.

**Loneliness doesn't make a sound**

**Till I head back underground**

Hiwatari did look really different. Daisuke could hardly recognize him. He looked at the pictures of Hiwatari when he was younger. He couldn't believe how different he looked. He put an old picture and a new picture next to each other.

**Hello Hello**

**I bring you pictures from the man you used to know**

**Give in let go**

**To the images that made you feel at home**

**Now it's funny how we find out**

**How age can change a man**

**Confused but now I understand**

Daisuke was so happy to have Hiwatari back. He hadn't heard from him in years. Now that Hiwatari was back, Daisuke tried even harder in school. They graduated from Tokyo University after another four years. At Daisuke's graduation party(courtesy of Emiko), Hiwatari asked Daisuke if he could talk to him alone.

Hiwatari: NIwa-kun, I love you.

Daisuke: I love you, too, Hiwatari-kun.

Hiwatari: Will you marry me, Daisuke?

Daisuke didn't know what to say. Hiwatari wanted to marry him. That was the first time Hiwatari ever called him by his first name. Daisuke thought for a minute.

Daisuke: Yes, Satoshi, I will marry you.

Hiwatari was very happy. He pulled Daisuke into a hug and kissed him. They walked over to where Emiko, Toa, Risa, Riku, grandpa, Saehara and Koske were standing.

Daisuke: Guess what, everyone.

Hiwatari: We're getting married.

Emiko hugged them both.

Emiko: Oh! Yay! We're gonna be related to Satoshi!

Koske: That's great you two.

Risa: Congratulations!

Riku: I'm happy for you guys.

Toa: I want to plan the wedding with you!

Saehara: Awesome!

Grandpa: That's wonderful.

**Loneliness doesn't make a sound**

**Till I head back underground**

They were married a year later. The wedding was beautiful. Everyone was there, even Hiwatari's father, who was being oddly nice. The whole time, Daisuke and Hiwatari were smiling. They filmed the whole thing and watched it over and over again.

**Hello Hello**

**The smile on your face is just for show**

**Inside me you're screaming let me go**

56 years later, Hiwatari died of a heart attack. Daisuke was devastated. They had adopted 3 children over the years. The youngest one, Kyoko, who was 34, and her own children and husband came to take care of him. They lived together rather happily. Soon Daisuke became ill. The doctors only gave him a month to live.

**Hello Hello**

**You're swimming faster than you know**

**But you can't fight the undertow**

6 years later, Daisuke died of old age. He was walking into heaven, and there he was. Hiwatari was waiting for his one and only love, Daisuke. They hugged each other.

Angel Daisuke: Satoshi-kun. I love you.

Angel Hiwatari: I love you, too, Daisuke-kun.

They kissed.

Angel Hiwatari: I was always there watching you, Daisuke. I was protecting you.

Angel Daisuke: I had a feeling you were.

Angel Hiwatari: I love you, Daisuke-kun.

Angel Daisuke: I love you, too, Satoshi-kun.

And they stayed in heaven forever, their love lasting forever.

**Hello Hello**

**Maybe I'll Just say goodbye**

**so, yeah. please review!**


End file.
